


Sore Throat

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Drabble, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their playing around results in a sore throat for Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Throat

Of all the things they could be doing… they were doing the thing that could get them in trouble, could get them in more than trouble but that was not stopping them. It certainly was not stopping Sasuke. Itachi had no idea that such actions could be so noisy.

He kept himself from making noise by biting his tongue and releasing soft hisses. Sasuke on the other hand ignored everything other than what he was doing and that in itself was a turn on for Itachi. The way Sasuke’s eyes drifted closed before he forced them open. The way he bobbed forward his tongue dancing and straining around Itachi’s cock and the way he so sweetly licked at the tip when he finally pulled off far enough.

Everything just kept escalating. Itachi gritted his teeth as his cock went further in Sasuke’s mouth than he thought would have happened. The amused look Sasuke gave him had him removing his hands from where they had been clenched on his thighs to instead move them to Sasuke’s soft hair. He allowed himself a moment of tenderness. A moment to really touch Sasuke’s hair and allow strands to drift over his fingertips before he grabbed a sizeable amount and forced Sasuke’s head forward.

It was worth it to see the shocked look before Sasuke choked. Itachi did not mind Sasuke doing his own thing. He liked encouraging Sasuke but having Sasuke being amused at his own expense… it was not a thing he was willing to accept in this situation. They were both inexperienced. Both of them were grasping at straws.

Itachi had not missed the way Sasuke had been hesitant when he had first gone to his knees. He had not missed the almost careful movements and the way Sasuke had watched for his reactions. He had not missed the way the longer they continued the better Sasuke got until he had to clench his hands on his legs and the way he had to think of other things so that it would not end too early.

He was torn with giving in and holding out. Giving in would be another pleasure. Watch Sasuke’s lips be coated in his cum. Holding out made sure the feelings continued and Itachi did not want to give in just yet.

Even though holding out upped the risk. He forced himself to look at clock on the wall. Daytime was risky but night would have been impossible. Their father was prone to getting up in the middle of the night. The sounds Sasuke made, the loud slurps and the gasps he made when he pulled off… Itachi did not doubt that they would be heard from outside of his room. Waiting until they were home alone was the best choice.

No matter how often Itachi tried to get Sasuke to leave the house with him… Sasuke refused. Maybe now that they had fallen this far things would change. Itachi would not hold his breath but he could not help but think of taking Sasuke to the nearest… or the closest love hotel. Where they could do this as much and as loud as they wanted.

His hips jerked forward along with his hand and Sasuke choked again. A groan escaped Itachi as Sasuke’s throat constricted around his length. He panted as he allowed Sasuke to jerk back. Eyes the same colour as his glared up at him, tear marks on Sasuke’s cheeks. Itachi found even that seductive as Sasuke pulled back far enough so he could wipe away at the excess of drool from his lips.

“So mean Nii-chan.” Sasuke whispered. “No warning either.” His voice was low and almost scratchy. “Is it that good?” Sasuke’s tongue swept out of his mouth as he smiled. “Or are you saying it is not enough?” Sasuke’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock and Itachi allowed himself a moment to close his eyes as he savoured the feel of Sasuke’s hand. “Or do you want to test my limits?” Sasuke whispered. “See how much of you I can swallow.”

“Sasuke.” Itachi responded. He was proud his voice did not crack. “Don’t tease.” He tightened his grip before he relaxed it, his free hand reached out before he touched Sasuke’s lips. “Unless you are going to finish this.”

“You know I will.” Sasuke finished his words with a lewd lick at Itachi’s cock. His tongue danced over the tip before Sasuke pulled back. “I finish everything I set my mind to nii-san. And I set my mind to this.” Sasuke’s tongue returned and Itachi’s breath caught at the way Sasuke’s tongue swept over the tip and the precum there. “And I’ll be finishing you nii-san.”

What had he gotten himself into? Besides the inevitable.

X

He could lose himself in this position. Itachi was flushed and sweating his eyes locked on Sasuke when they were not closed in an obvious effort to centre himself. As if Sasuke would let him do that too long.

Sasuke muffled his grin as he slowly pulled his lips from where they had been sealed around the tip of Itachi’s cock. He used his hand to keep Itachi angled up as he moved down and pressed nips and kisses down Itachi’s cock. Itachi grimaced when the nips were too much for his sensitized length but he bit his lip when he really liked what Sasuke had done.

Sasuke used Itachi’s distraction to slightly shift in his position. He was uncomfortably hard in his pants. Granted he had not expected this to happen today. He had wanted it to. Itachi’s questions had gotten rather pointed for the last few weeks.

There had been the movie they had watched together. A movie Sasuke had no real interest in but had watched because it had been just them home alone. Which had lead to Itachi stealing a kiss. Which had lead to more almost happening if they had not heard their mother’s car pulling into the driveway.

Itachi’s pointed question about going to that neighbourhood sometime. As if Sasuke did not already know. But he had already decided the pace would go how he wanted. He had been the one to do research and ask questions. Itachi had to pay for the countless hours of conversation and advice he had gotten from Naruto after all.

Itachi’s cock was the first cock he had ever sucked. Itachi was the first he had done anything with and if things continued the way they were going… Itachi would be all his firsts. And if he had his way Itachi would never have anyone after him.

He nuzzled the side of Itachi’s cock and he watched him. His usual stoic and private brother had come undone. His face and chest was flushed; his hair had come undone. He panted and moaned and tried his best to keep his voice down. But it was no good. Sasuke was not going to hold back.

He was good at adapting. He moved back up his tongue caressing along his brother’s cock as he watched Itachi try to keep from grabbing him again. Not that he would stay that way for long. The clock was ticking and they both needed it. Itachi’s expressions were captivating and the one Sasuke wanted to see the most was the moment that he came.

And he would see that. Itachi would not be able to hold out. This tease was to test his limits. Whatever Itachi wanted… Sasuke would let him do it once he was out of control. Once he surrendered.

Sasuke steadied himself as he licked away the gathered precum at Itachi’s tip. Every stroke of his tongue made Itachi shiver. His eyes were far darker than from when they had started. Itachi’s skin was flushed and the way his hair clung to his body… it was far sexier than it should be.

X

His hands acted of their own accord. Reached out and steadied Sasuke’s head before he forced him forward. Itachi’s cock slid deep into Sasuke’s mouth and a cry escaped him even as a gurgle escaped Sasuke. He paused before he thrust again, Sasuke’s eyes were still clear.

Aroused but still clear and that was enough for Itachi. His next thrust was just as good as the first and when Sasuke’s hands moved to his legs so that Sasuke could balance and even force himself down to swallow Itachi’s cock his gaze went white for a few seconds.

When he recovered he released Sasuke again and slid back in his chair. Sasuke slumped forward before he lifted his head to meet Itachi’s eyes. He was still aroused. His eyes were slightly dazed and the smile on his lips that were slick with some of Itachi’s cum was almost too much of a turn on.

“Itachi.” Sasuke panted. “Damn it Itachi.”

“You’re too good.” Itachi admitted.

“As if I don’t have all the evidence right there.” Sasuke muttered in amusement. “Nii-san we aren’t done.”

“At this rate if I do this any rougher… if we do this any rougher…” Itachi warned.

“Nii-san.” Sasuke grabbed his hands and brought them back to his head. “I’ll deal with the consequences.”

Well it was not as if Itachi had not tried to warn him. He sighed before he brought Sasuke’s head back down. The quick teasing suck Sasuke did to the tip of his cock made him grip his fingers tighter in Sasuke’s hair as a warning. All Sasuke did in response was to grip the base of his cock properly and use his tongue to paint a wet strike down Itachi’s length.

X

They were almost out of time. Sasuke increased his pace and shifted as Itachi throbbed in his mouth. He knew Itachi was close. That Itachi had held out as long as he had, that he had only lost control. Full control a few times was amazing.

Still Sasuke now had a list of all his weaknesses. Next time, and there would certainly be a next time… it would be even better. Sasuke pulled back until the head of Itachi’s cock was in his mouth and quickened the pace while his hands stroked the rest of Itachi’s cock. From his efforts, all of Itachi’s cock was covered in his saliva.

“S-Sasuke.” Itachi breathed and Immediately Sasuke felt the grip in his hair intensify. Itachi was not pulling him further down. Instead he had tried to pull Sasuke off. Sasuke went along with the tug until the tip of Itachi’s cock was about to leave his mouth before stopped Itachi. He used his tongue to tease and sucked hard while Itachi watched him in arousal and amazement.

Itachi’s eyes darkened considerably when he finally came. He whispered Sasuke’s name again and again as his cum filled Sasuke’s mouth. With each spurt that filled his mouth Sasuke shivered and tried hard not to cum right along with Itachi. It was a hard job and the lock of possessiveness Itachi gave him nearly sent him over.

Some of the cum escaped as Itachi pulled his cock from Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke ignored the cum he felt trailing down his cheek to instead focus on the man that sat on the chair that he faced. His knees hurt terribly. He was light headed but he felt overly stimulated as well. He kept his gaze on Itachi as he carefully swallowed.

Harder to do than he had thought it would be but he still did it and he savoured the look in Itachi’s eyes. He also registered the slight twitch of Itachi’s cock that he held. He carefully released it to use that hand to wipe away the cum trails.

His tongue hurt. His mouth hurt a bit too and his throat had a tickling feeling. On top of all of that he was so hard he doubted he would get to his room easily. But the look on Itachi’s face was worth it. The feeling he himself had as well was worth it. All of it was worth it and Sasuke could not wait for a repeat.

His first time… and he had made Itachi look like that. His first time and he and tipped Itachi over the edge like that. It was success. Worth the rather embarrassing lectures Naruto had given him. Sasuke had his own suspicions where Naruto got his information from but for the sake of his sanity he preferred not to go in too deeply.

He dragged his thumb across his lip slowly and watched the sheer hunger grow again in Itachi’s gaze. “So Nii-san.” He said slowly. “This is a good start to our summer right?”

X

Itachi felt ridiculously embarrassed as he watched his mother bustle about the kitchen. Guilty and embarrassed. The embarrassment was currently winning over the guilt as his mother pouted and bustled around Sasuke as she muttered to herself.

“It is just bad luck.” She complained. “You finally don’t have to worry about school and cram classes and can relax for a change and this happens.”

“Don’t worry.” Sasuke tried to say and Itachi flinched at the sound of Sasuke’s voice. Rough and painful.

“Ah! Don’t talk don’t talk! Just rest your throat.” Their mother begged. “Just drink what I give you. How could you get a sore throat this bad? I didn’t see any signs or anything. I hope it isn’t going to be a bad cold. Maybe we can help stave it off with something.”

Their mother turned away to the cupboards and Sasuke’s amused gaze fell on him. There was no doubt how Sasuke’s voice, how Sasuke’s throat had gotten so. At least between them. A slip of control, a few moments where Itachi had treated Sasuke far from gentle.

“I’ll make Sasuke some tea to soothe his throat.” Itachi volunteered. It was the least he could do. When Sasuke recovered… things were going to get intense.

 


End file.
